


Five Times Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter Failed to Have Sex

by celestialteapot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sex, Humour, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter Failed to Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3819.html?thread=7447019#cmt7447019) on the Hannibal kink meme: "Five Times Will & Hannibal failed to have Sex. More along the lines of one of them needs to go to the bathroom, by the time they come back, the other has fallen asleep or one of them loses their erection..."

1/ Dinner had been fantastic. Unusually (for Hannibal) it hadn't been anything elaborate just a simple stew with home made dumplings. The meat (lamb) had practically melted in his mouth, the carrots had the perfect amount of bite in them and the potatoes, oh god the potatoes! Will used the delicately seasoned dumplings to mop up the remaining juices, only just resisting the urge to lick the plate clean.

After desert (an absolutely delicious apple crumble), Hannibal and Will moved into the comfortable living room. Unlike Hannibal's 'main' living room which as far as Will could tell was largely for show and for entertaining dinner parties, this second living room had a large grey over stuffed and ridiculously comfortable sofa with matching arm chair. Feeling full and happy, Will settled into his preferred corner, after a moment Hannibal joined him kissing him lazily as he did so.

Smiling against Hannibal's lips, Will allowed him to deepen the kiss. His half-hard cock stirred to full hardness as Hannibal moved to kiss Will's neck. Arching against him, Will moaned as Hannibal continued to suck on his pressure point. Only when Hannibal playfully bit him on the nipple did he realise Hannibal had somehow unbuttoned his shirt. As Hannibal nipped and licked his way down Will's chest and across his stomach, Will closed his eyes. He was warm, full of a good food and more importantly, loved.

When he opened his eyes, he found the room dark lit only by a low light by the door. Confused, Will sat up. A blanket slid off him and it dawned on him that he had fallen asleep.

2/ The one shining grace in the whole mess that was the local mishandling of a crime scene resulting in loss of evidence, was that Will and Hannibal had managed to secure a hotel room to themselves. Will had been almost incensed with rage when the FBI had arrived at the scene to find not only Freddie Loundes enjoying unsupervised access but that the local police had failed to collect vital perishable evidence and it was now lost to them. It hadn't helped his mood that the timing of this had interrupted his plans with Hannibal as they hadn't managed to find any time in the last three weeks to just enjoy each other's company.

As soon as the hotel door was closed, Will practically attacked Hannibal.

Hannibal allowed Will to pin him against the door, enjoying this new aggressive turn in their sexual foreplay. He let Will tug at his waistcoat and claw at his shirt, buttons pinging to the floor like rain. He had plenty more shirts and this wasn't his favourite suit after all. He hissed as Will's teeth scrapped along his collarbone. Will palmed his achingly hard cock through his trousers and was reaching for the zip when the fire alarm went off.

3/ To celebrate the closing of the Chameleon case, Brian, Jimmy and Beverly had insisted on taking Will out for a celebratory Chinese at 'their' restaurant. The invitation had been extended to Hannibal and to Will's surprise, he'd accepted. The restaurant itself was a down a back street in Baltimore, dimly lit with questionable red and gold paint which was badly peeling in places. Will had looked around sceptically and then at Hannibal, trying to discern what he was thinking but Hannibal merely gave him a small wink. Team Science assured them the food was fantastic so they took their place in one of the booths and ordered from the menu.

The food _was_ delicious.

By the time Will and Hannibal were ready to leave, they'd both eaten quite a lot of Chinese food and drunk several beers between them so neither was in a fit state to drive. In the back of the cab, Will mischievously rested his hand on Hannibal's thigh and when he made no effort to move it, began to gently caress it. He heard the slight hitch in Hannibal's breathing but otherwise he showed no outward reaction, simply continuing to stare disinterestedly out of the window. Feeling bolder, Will slid his hand further up Hannibal's leg. Hannibal shot him a warning glance and grinning, Will moved his hand.

Once home, they were up the stairs as quick as possible - clothing being abandoned as they went. By the time they reached the bedroom they were both down to their underwear. Lips locked together, Will fell back onto the bed pulling Hannibal down on top of him. They wrestled together for a few moments before Will pinned Hannibal to the bed with a grin and began to grind himself against Hannibal's still covered cock.

"Will...Will, stop."

"Too much?" Will asked, thinking he was in danger of tipping Hannibal over the edge.

"Ah no. Sorry, Will I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh." Will climbed off. "You okay?"

"I will be." Hannibal assured him, grabbing the book he'd left on the bedside table as he left.

Leaning back against the head board, Will gave himself a few strokes to keep his cock interested. After five minutes, he picked up his Kindle. Twenty minutes later, Hannibal returned looking a little pale. Eagerly, Will put aside what he was reading and reached for him but Hannibal shook his head.

"I'm sorry Will, my stomach is a little...unwell."

Unfortunately, Hannibal ending up spending the rest of the night in the bathroom and Will finished his lesson preparations for the week.

4/ The crime scene had been harrowing. It always was when it involved children so Will was greatly relieved Hannibal had picked him up, taken him home where he was able to relax for a few hours with his dogs. He could hear Hannibal moving around in the kitchen and whatever he was cooking smelled delicious. Will wondered what Hannibal was making as he had no idea what was actually edible in his fridge.

Soon Hannibal brought out what he described as a variation on spaghetti bolognese. Will ate it appreciatively, clearing his plate quickly as he realised just how hungry he was. Hannibal objected when Will tried to help him clear up so he settled onto the sofa and waited for him. He soon joined him and Will settled comfortably against him, letting Hannibal gently stroke his arm. After half an hour of cuddling, Will turned and kissed him hard, with purpose. Responding, Hannibal pulled Will closer to him enjoying the warm softness of his mouth. They slowly moved together as they continued to kiss gently.

After a moment though Will pulled away frowning.

"Will?"

"Sorry. Give me a moment." Will tried to clear his head of the suddenly vivid images of the crime scene as his erection wilted. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to force the images of tiny mutilated bodies from his mind. He tried shaking his head, but the images stayed there as if burned into his eyelids. He flinched as Hannibal brought his arms up, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"It's okay." Hannibal whispered against Will's hair.

5/ "Okay so we have fifteen minutes before I have to be at the academy." Will balanced on one foot, pulling off his shoe as he hopped through the open door of Hannibal's office. "Which should give us enough time, if we're quick so don't think about doing that thing with your tongue." Will ripped off his shirt, getting momentarily tangled in it in his haste.

"Would you like me to leave, Hannibal?"

Will froze mid-action as he was was pushing down his trousers and boxers. Hannibal wasn't alone.

Clearing his throat, Hannibal introduced his companion. "This is Dr Bedelia Du Maurier. My psychiatrist. Dr Du Maurier, this is Will Graham."

"It's nice to finally met you Will." Dr Du Maurier said, trying to suppress her smile.

"Er...likewise I guess." Awkwardly, Will crouched and tried to pull up his underwear but they had become entangled in his trousers. "Sorry." He said blushing furiously as he untangled his boxers and pulled them up.

"I'll just be outside." Dr Du Maurier said, rising from her seat and making a swift move towards the other door.

"Oh my god, Hannibal...I...I." Will flushed, covering his face with his hands.

Hannibal reached up and removed his hands. "While this is not how I would have liked you to have first met Dr Du Maurier, you have at least now met and I'm sure she will remember you."

"Half naked guy comes storming into her clients office with a hard on, yeah I think she'll remember me."

"I did notice and I appreciate the gesture." Hannibal very deliberately squeezed Will's cock.

"We don't have time." Will said a little dejectedly.

"No." Hannibal agreed. "Perhaps tonight?"

"Definitely."


End file.
